Baffy Oneshots
by SuperSonic Thomson
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about the two most funniest, popular Looney Tunes characters Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Protection

**One of my major obsessions is Looney Tunes. It`s listed in my obsessions list on my profile page (check it out!) I`ve watched all of the Looney Tunes Show episodes and am currently repeating them. So out of boredom I decided to write these one-shots. **

**Blurb: When Bugs home gets attacked, he is forced to run away to avoid death. Bumping into his best friend Daffy who decides to help/protect him, the young rabbit finds himself vulnerable. Will Daffy`s protection keep him safe? **

'Aaah peace and quiet!'

Bugs snuggled into the back of his chair in his rabbit hole. He closed his eyes, preparing to go for a nice long nap when he heard a hissing sound.

He opened his eyes and panic immediately rose inside of him when he saw about 10 sticks of dynamite fizzing away, about to explode.

Bugs gasped and immediately tried to get out, only to find the entrance to the hole filled in.

'I`m trapped!' Bugs cried.

He started to pound his fists on the hard dirt blocking the entrance, having no luck of budging it.

'Wait!'

Bugs started digging, desperate to get out and avoid the explosion which he was sure was on it`s way. He dug and dug until he was able to make a hole in the top of the tunnel he had been digging.

A burst of air ran through the newly dug tunnel, greeting the grey rabbit.

Bugs hesitated as he heard 10 large booms and he could hear the explosions making one big one. It was starting to fill the whole of the hole, including the tunnel he was in.

Quickly, he scrambled up the new entrance, escaping the massive explosion, panting.

His arms and legs ached after digging so fast; he hadn`t usually dug a tunnel that fast as he had always had time to do it.

There was also a large bruise on his right arm after crashing against so many rocks with his right arm.

There was a long, bleeding cut on his left leg after catching it o a sharp rock while he was digging.

His head hurt and his heart pounded. He was glad ad lucky that he had made it out alive.

'I need to find somewhere to sleep' Bugs thought. After all that he was tired, literally exhausted.

He started to walk slowly, dragging his wounded leg with him, trying to find a safe place to rest.

While he was walking, flashbacks of the explosion filled his mind. He wanted to find out who the culprit was, who destroyed his beloved home.

Only one person came to mind: Elmer.

The tired grey rabbit approached a small clearing with a few trees scattered across the grassy area.

Bugs panted as he stopped to catch his breath and stop the pain.

'Bugs!'

Bugs looked up, spotting the one and only Daffy Duck.

The duck ran up to him and took him to a tree close by. He pulled him close to him, in hopes to examine him.

'Bugs are you ok?! What happened?! Bugs? No Bugs, don`t fall asleep on me now!'

Bugs found himself slowly passing out as Daffy desperately tried to get through to him.

'Bugs!' Was all he heard before he went limp in the duck`s arms.

Bugs groaned as he started to come around.

'That`s it Bugs, open your eyes'

Bugs blinked. NEVER had he heard Daffy use such a soft and gentle voice.

The rabbit blinked awake to find his back rested against a tree, his head lying on Daffy`s shoulder. His wounded leg had a bandage round it and his bruise looked a tiny bit better.

'Are you ok?!' Daffy asked, noticing Bugs waking up.

Bugs nodded slowly, trying to get up but failing.

'Don`t' Was all that Daffy said 'I wanna ask you some questions'

Bugs nodded again, his head still hurting and his ears still ringing from the explosion.

'What date is it?' Bugs asked.

'May 16' Daffy replied.

Bugs gasped. 'All that happened yesterday?!'

Daffy nodded. 'What happened?'

Bugs put his arms round his legs, hunching up. 'I was at home, my rabbit hole when these explosives started going off. The entrance was blocked so I had to dig another way out. I got out barely and then met you here'

A tear fell from Bugs eyes. He hadn`t thought about it much before, mainly because he was about to get killed and was trying to escape, but now the truth sank in. He started to softly cry as he realized his home was gone forever.

Daffy put a comforting arm round the rabbit as he cried.

'It`s gone, all gone! My home, destroyed by explosives and him!'

'Who?' Daffy asked.

Bugs blinked with wet eyes. 'Elmer'

Daffy snapped. 'Elmer! How dare he!'

He got up, gently prying Bugs off of him. The rabbit gave him a confused look.

'Stay here' Daffy instructed before running off to find Elmer, leaving the vulnerable, upset rabbit alone.

Bugs curled into himself and sank against the tree, soon falling asleep.

Daffy kept on searching for the mean human which had destroyed his best friend`s home.

'I mean, how dare he! That was Bugs home and now it`s gone!'

Daffy hid behind a row of bushes as he saw the spiteful human. He hissed in anger as the human laughed at the wreckage of the hole. Daffy leapt out of the bushes and ran at the human, stopping a few inches away from him.

Elmer looked at Daffy in shock. 'What the heck?!'

'I`m Daffy Duck and your gonna pay for destroying my best friend`s home!'

'So that pesky creature is still alive, we`ll see about that'

Elmer pretended to be scared and ran off screaming. Daffy grinned as he dusted off his hands.

Then he stopped.

'Wait a minute! He took time to pick up his guns...Bugs!' The black duck ran off after Elmer, determined to save Bugs.

Bugs blinked awake as he heard a clicking sound. He looked up to see Elmer loading a gun in front of him. Bugs gasped , trying to get away, only to see that Elmer standing on his ankle, keeping him down.

Bugs continued to struggle as Elmer applied pressure to his ankle. Bugs cried out as more pain waved over him.

Elmer finished loading the gun and pointed it at the helpless rabbit.

'Say goodbye rabbit' Elmer said darkly as he got ready to pull the trigger and Bugs squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he was saved...

'Hey, leave him alone!'

Bugs opened his eyes in relief as he spotted Daffy. Elmer frowned as Daffy ran over.

'Don`t you even think of shooting him or else!'

Bugs smiled as Daffy defended him, protected him. Elmer huffed and pretended to be scared, mocking the black duck. Daffy folded his arms, waiting for Elmer to stop.

Suddenly, Elmer grabbed Bugs by his sore arm, squeezing the bruise hard, causing the rabbit to cry out, and pointed the gun at him. Daffy gasped.

'You don't want his ashes do you?' Elmer smirked.

Bugs desperately tried to get out of Elmer`s grasp. Normally he would be able to but now he was still a wreck over the loss of his home, leaving him vulnerable.

'I need to think of a plan! Bugs is on the brink of getting shot!' Daffy thought hard and suddenly got an idea.

'Shoot him then'

Bugs and Elmer`s eyes widened in shock.

'Daffy please!' Bugs pleaded.

Elmer grinned, satisfied. He tapped the barrel of the gun against the side of the rabbit`s head, making him shiver.

'3, 2, 1, now!' Daffy lunged forward and squeezed the trigger...!

Bugs shut his eyes, scared to see the hole in his head. He opened his eyes to find Elmer running away with a hole in his hat and Daffy smirking, triumph.

Bugs sighed relieved as Daffy ran over to him.

'You ok?'

'I`m fine, thanks doc' Bugs replied, giving the duck a small hug 'I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you'

Daffy smiled. 'Anytime Bugs, anytime'


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship

**Ok, here`s the next one-shot: Friendship. Hope you liked the last one-shot: Protection. I liked writing that one, and I liked writing this one too. It made me feel a bit terrible for writing it and made me feel a bit sad. But it`s ok, I`ll make sure it`s a happy ending! This one is set in the Looney Tunes Show time. **

**Blurb: When Daffy says some very mean things to Bugs, the poor rabbit locks himself in a fit of depression. Daffy, feeling bad and noticing his roommate`s behaviour, immediately tries to patch up their friendship. But things don`t exactly go to plan...especially when an accident occurs. **

'You're the worst roommate I`ve ever had!'

'In fact you`re the only roommate I`ve had, but that`s besides the point!'

'You`re the worst friend I`ve ever had, you're so self-centred, so stupid!'

'I hate you!'

'I hate you'

Those 3 words rang through Bugs ears as he just stood there, taking it in. Daffy continued insulting him before he couldn`t take it anymore.

The grey rabbit burst into tears and ran upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.

Daffy looked up the stairs after his 'friend'. 'What have I done?'

He paced around the room, arms folded behind his back in a serious sort of way.

'Bugs isn`t self-centred; he always puts others ahead of him. Bugs isn`t stupid; he`s the smartest person I know' Daffy`s face fell as he spoke the last part 'Bugs isn`t the worst friend or roommate I`ve ever had; he`s the best person I`ve ever met, the most amazing person in the world! He took me under his wing when I had no place to go, and what do I do?'

'Put him down, make him suffer-' Daffy looked up at the empty staircase 'And upset him. I`ve never seen Bugs cry before, boy I must have really hurt him'

The black duck started to climb the stairs slowly.

He approached the rabbit`s door and put an ear to it. He could hear soft crying.

Daffy bit his tongue, yelping quietly as he did so.

He had to think of the right approach; Bugs was obviously really upset and probably didn`t want to see Daffy right now.

'I`ll give him a few minutes'

Daffy sauntered down the stairs and flopped down on his blue recliner. Minutes passed. Surely Bugs was hungry or thirsty after all that crying no?

Daffy grunted loudly as his patience ran out and he got up. He was about to rush up the stairs when the phone rang.

He reached out for it, stopping as an idea came to mind.

'If I let it ring then Bugs will think I`m out and he`ll come down to get it! Then I`ll be able to straighten things out and we`ll be best buddies again!' Daffy grinned.

2 minutes passed and the phone kept ringing. Once again, Daffy`s patience was wearing out.

He snatched up the phone and shouted into it.

'What do you want?!'

'That`s a funny way to say hello to your girlfriend'

Daffy bit his tongue again, this time not yelping. 'Sorry I`ve-I`ve got a lot on my mind right now'

'That`s ok' Tina replied 'I hope in that jam-packed mind of yours you're not forgetting date night tonight'

Daffy`s pupils went small.

'Daffy?'

Daffy shook his head before shakily speaking into the phone. 'Of course not, wh-where is it tonight?'

'I was thinking about coming over to your house, you know watch a movie-'

'You can`t!' Daffy cried, not thinking.

There was a pause on Tina`s end, her obviously waiting for an explanation. Daffy desperately searched for one.

'Bugs is-Bugs is...sick! Yeah he`s really sick, high fever and all sorts!'

'Oh!' Tina exclaimed 'I`ll be right over!'

'What?!' Daffy exclaimed in shock.

'I`ll be right over to see him, I was an experienced nurse before'

She hung up, leaving Daffy speechless. He twiddled his thumbs thoughtfully.

'What am I gonna do now?'

Tina arrived 10 minutes after the call, First Aid Kit in hand.

'Where is he?! Is he ok?!' Tina exploded a million questions.

Daffy sighed before putting his hands on her shoulders. He steered her to the sofa and sat her down before sitting down himself.

'Tina, there`s something I need to tell you-'

Tina jumped back in shock. 'You're dumping me!'

Daffy`s eyes went wide. 'No I`m not dumping you! I need to tell you that Bugs isn`t sick...'

Tina gave her boyfriend a confused look. Daffy swallowed hard before explaining.

'I said some terrible stuff to him-Tina he burst out crying, he literally collapsed! Then he ran upstairs and he`s locked himself in his room for about 2 hours now!'

Tina sucked it all in, sitting there shocked. Then she spoke.

'What exactly did you say to him?'

Daffy twiddled his thumbs. 'I said he was a bad roommate, I said he was self-centred and stupid...and I said he was the worst friend I`d ever had and I hate him'

Tina gasped. 'Daffy he`s your best friend! Why would you say that to him? No wonder he`s upset! I`m surprised he hasn`t kicked you out!'

Daffy stopped. 'You don`t think he`ll kick me out do you?!'

Tina folded her arms. 'That`s up to you'

Tina had left, leaving Daffy alone to sort out his problem. Once again, Daffy faced the stairs.

He climbed them quietly, careful not to warn Bugs. He slid over to the rabbit`s door and pressed his ear up against it.

He crying had died down, Bugs obviously asleep now.

Daffy raised his knuckle, about to knock before retracting it.

'If he`s asleep I don`t want to wake him'

The black duck went into his room and climbed into bed.

'I`ll smooth things over in the morning'

He desperately tried to get to sleep but found it hard as flashbacks of previous events haunted him.

Daffy tossed and turned, a sick feeling brewing in his stomach.

He knew he was mean to people, but something had broken inside of him. His usual victims usually just took it in and he didn`t care.

But when he had said all those things to Bugs...he had hated himself.

Nobody had ever seen the rabbit cry and he had been the once that had made him cry. Daffy felt guilty and horrified after that event. Bugs was scared of him, trying to avoid him.

Daffy also felt both sorry and worried for the rabbit; Bugs, trying so hard to avoid him, must be starving, thirsty and very upset.

Daffy knew he had said bad things to Bugs before, but this was the worst. He told himself he would apologise the next morning, though something told him to do it right now.

The next morning, Daffy headed downstairs, a bit surprised not to see the usual grey rabbit in his robe sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

Daffy felt the urge to eat but suddenly felt sick after giving it more thought.

'Maybe I could make Bugs breakfast as an apology!' Daffy smiled before frowning 'Who am I KIDDING? I can`t cook, I can`t even peel a banana!'

The black duck sighed, defeated. He decided to stay downstairs all day, give Bugs a chance to come out on his own.

It was 4:00 now and there was still no sign of Bugs. Daffy was getting more worried now. He shot up the stairs.

'Bugs please forgive me, I didn`t mean it!'

There was no response. Concern took place, causing Daffy to break down the door and...

He was gone. Bugs was gone.

'So you are assuming he ran away correct?'

Daffy nodded as the policeman wrote down some more notes.

'Ok we`ll start searching for him'

Daffy sighed relieved and went home. When he got there, he sat in the empty house himself. He walked around the house to pass the time.

'What was I thinking?! My life would be boring and nothing without Bugs!'

A small tear escaped his eye. 'I`m sorry'

Then the phone rang...

'Hello?'

'Yeah is this Daffy Duck?'

'Yes' Daffy replied, desperate to hear what the policeman wanted to say.

'We found your friend. He was found unconscious in the woods. He`s quite skinny and weak, we`re gonna take him to the hospital'

Daffy gasped. 'I`ll be right there!'

He shot off to the hospital.

'Nothing too serious: Skinny from no food in about 24 hours. Any idea on why he would be in the woods?' The doctor asked.

Daffy thought hard before saying. 'He must have been going to his old rabbit hole'

The doctor nodded before leaving the room. Daffy moved closer to Bugs, feeling sick at seeing his best friend like this.

'Bugs I hope your ok. I would hate myself if you were in worse condition. I just wanted to say, I take all of those horrid things back. Your the best person in the world and I hope you can forgive me'

'D-Daffy?'

'Bugs!'

A hand connected with the black duck`s cheek. Daffy rubbed his cheek.

Bugs glared at him. 'That was for everything you said and put me through!'

'Guess I deserved that' Daffy mumbled as Bugs overheard and nodded.

'But I forgive you' Bugs smiled softly.

The two went home and walked upstairs together. Bugs started walking to his room until Daffy called him back.

'Wait!'

Bugs turned to face him. 'Yes?'

Daffy walked over to him and gave him a hug. 'Thanks for forgiving me'

'Anytime, just don`t do it again!'

'I won`t'

The two parted and both retired to their rooms for the night until...

'Daffy?! What the heck did you do to my door?!'

'Uh oh'


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Party

**Ok, here`s the next oneshot. Book Girl Fan gave me this idea and I gladly excepted it and turned it into this. I`m running low on ideas so feel free to leave any ideas you have in the reviews, I would be very grateful. Thank you. **

**Blurb: The big day`s arrived! Daffy`s birthday is here and he`s...hating it? Nobody seems to notice it`s Daffy`s birthday, making the duck feel upset and thinking it`s the worst birthday ever. But Bugs and the rest of his friends have a surprise for him, one that should lift his mood immediately. **

Here it was again, the same date every year.

Daffy jumped out of bed, whooping and laughing. It was his birthday today, an exciting time for him.

'Finally!' Daffy cried 'I have to wait ages for this day! Now it`s finally here! Oh I bet I get some good presents!'

He shot out of his room, bolted across the hallway and rushed downstairs. He crashed into Bugs at the bottom of them.

They both fell flat on their backs. The two of them groaned, sitting up.

'Daffy what`re you doing?' Bugs asked, rubbing his head 'God you could`ve gotten a speeding ticket the way you were running down those stairs! Is something important happening today or are you just hungry?'

Daffy paused, getting up slowly. 'You mean you don`t remember?'

'What?' Bugs asked.

'It`s my birthday today' Daffy explained, feeling slightly sad.

'That`s today?' Bugs scratched his head.

Daffy stormed off, leaving a confused Bugs behind him.

The black duck scratched his head as he walked.

'What is wrong with him?! It`s not like Bugs to forget my birthday! Come to think of it, it`s not like Bugs to forget anything but that`s beside the point! He knows everything about me, so how could he not know?!'

Daffy sighed as he continued walking. He knew Porky wouldn`t disappoint him.

When he reached the pig`s house, there was a note on the door.

'Away for groceries, be back soon. Porky' Daffy read.

He walked away, not looking back.

He went to the other side of town, heading for Copy Place. He entered the building calmly, trying to find his girlfriend.

He expected her to be in her usual place: behind the counter. But when he reached the counter, it was her boss that was there.

'Uh excuse me, is Tina Russo here?' Daffy asked.

The boss turned to him. 'Sorry, she asked for the day off today. Said she had something special to do'

Daffy didn't even thank the man, he just left.

The black duck tried everyone. Granny, Speedy, Witch Hazel, Gossamer, Pete, Marvin, Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Lola...everyone.

Nothing worked. They were either away, busy or didn't remember.

Finally, the black duck stopped trying. He sat down on a park bench glumly, head in his lap propped up by his balled up fists.

'Nobody notices, nobody likes me...nobody cares'

A tear fell and hit the ground.

This was the worst birthday ever.

Then a shadow cast over him.

'Bugs?' Daffy recognized the figure immediately.

'Come on doc, I wanna show you something'

The rabbit grabbed him by the hand, helping him up. The second Daffy was up, Bugs told him to close his eyes.

'Why?' The duck asked.

'Relax doc, I`ve got a surprise for you!' Bugs said cheerfully 'Just keep your eyes closed'

Daffy relaxed and let the grey rabbit lead them to wherever they were going.

He didn't know where he was going but he trusted Bugs...for some odd reason.

'Where`re we going?' Daffy asked, eyes still closed.

'I can`t tell you, it`s a surprise' Bugs replied, still steering the duck by the shoulders.

If the duck could see right now, he would see Bugs was smiling.

Bugs led them to their destination. He opened the door and led them in.

'Kay Daff, you can open your eyes now'

Daffy opened his eyes to be greatly welcomed.

'Surprise!'

All of his friends, they were here! Even better, they were throwing him a surprise birthday party!

'Happy Birthday!' Everyone said happily.

Daffy beamed, small tears of joy forming.

'Thank you!' He cried 'I thought you`d all forgotten!'

Bugs put an arm round him. 'We didn`t forget Daff! We wanted to throw you a surprise party to make your birthday special so we pretended we didn`t know so you wouldn`t get suspicious. Sorry if we upset you a bit'

'It`s ok I think I`ll live! Thanks again!' Daffy smiled.

'It was Bun-Bun that put this all together!' Lola said happily 'He deserves your thanks!'

'Yeah, Bugs said he cared about you so much that he wanted to throw you a special party!' Porky added.

'He said you were special so you deserved a special party' Tina said.

Daffy trapped the rabbit in a hug, the rabbit struggling to breathe. Bt he did hug back.

'Thank you Bugs'

'Don`t mention it'

Everyone cooed at the sight, the two looking very cute.

'Ok so let`s get this party started!' Foghorn yelled.

Everyone cheered.

Daffy enjoyed his birthday. Sure it started off terrible but he was enjoying it now. And besides, the badness had been for a good cause.

'You enjoying yourself?' Bugs asked.

'Oh yeah, thanks bud!' Daffy replied.

'You`ve gotta stop thankin me!' Bugs chuckled.

'But you deserve it!' Daffy cried.

The two laughed and continued dancing to the loud music. Everyone was dancing, enjoying the brilliant party.

'This is the best birthday ever!' Daffy thought 'I can`t wait til next year!'


	4. Chapter 4

Sick Day

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update, I was away for a while and was pretty busy. School`s started back and I got loaded with homework ect. **

**Anyway, sorry again. This is a request from EmotionalDreamer101. **

**Blurb: It`s a beautiful summers day and poor Daffy gets stuck being sick. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Bugs is the one that is stuck taking care of him. How will this end? **

'U, it`s a great summers day and I`m stuck in here sick' Daffy crossed his arms.

'Yeah, it`s a great summers day and I`m stuck in here looking after you' Bugs said, not looking up from the medicine bottle in his gloved hand.

'Hey, I didn't ask you to look after me!'

'I know but I`d have needed to anyway. You`ve got a fever which means you have to stay in bed and take medicine'

Daffy sulked as Bugs finished reading the medicine instructions.

The rabbit looked at the duck.

'Listen Daffy, if you don't want me to take care of you then I`ll leave' Bugs offered.

'Go then' Daffy continued sulking.

Bugs shrugged, put down the medicine bottle down and left the room. He walked down the hall.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

'Bugs please come back!'

Bugs smiled. He headed back to the duck`s room.

He resumed opening the medicine and pouring it on to the spoon.

Daffy looked at it in disgust.

'You expect me to drink that?! Are you out of your mind?!'

'No' Bugs replied.

Daffy didn't reply to that, just sank deeper into his mess of pillow and duvet.

'Come on Daffy!'

Bugs finished pouring the medicine and moved closer to Daffy, in hopes to get him to take his medicine.

The duck sank further, covering himself with the duvet and pillow. Bugs sighed as he pulled the covers, revealing Daffy.

'Daffy, take your medicine!' Bugs ordered.

'Ok, but you have to catch me first!' Daffy jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

Bugs emptied the spoon, lifted the medicine bottle and began chasing after the duck.

Daffy looked behind him, spotting Bugs immediately. The rabbit was gaining on him, the deadly medicine and spoon with him.

Daffy gasped as he ran, running out of breath. He was beginning to feel a bit warm and ran into the kitchen.

He quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downed it in one gulp and continued running.

He ran to his hiding spot and hid.

Bugs stopped as he tried to catch his breath. An idea suddenly came to mind.

The rabbit grinned as he walked away.

Daffy crept out of his hiding place (the freezer) and shook himself dry. Ice flew everywhere.

'That really helped' Daffy thought as he closed the freezer door 'See, I don't need medicine! Just a cold freezer!'

He walked out of the kitchen cautiously, looking for Bugs.

'Bugs!' He called.

No response.

The duck stopped as he heard the doorbell. Mail.

Daffy ran over to the door, opening it. He was greeted by a spoon entering his mouth and the foul taste of medicine.

Bugs grinned, triumph.

Daffy desperately tried to spit it out, but one painful glare from Bugs made him magically swallow it. He gagged on it`s taste.

Bugs walked into the house, shutting the door. He marched Daffy back to his bed and told him to take a nap.

'It`ll keep you calm and cool your fever down' Bugs said 'And it won`t involve me chasing you around the house! Seriously, you're such a drama queen!'

Daffy sat up, arms crossed. Bugs sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

'Daff, everyone hates being sick. Boy, I absolutely hate it. But if you accept your medicine without any fuss, you`ll get better in no time'

The rabbit left, obviously wanting to leave Daffy in peace to take his nap. The duck surprisingly did what he was told and immediately went to sleep.

When Daffy woke up, he felt good. He didn't feel as warm as he did a few hours ago.

Putting a hand to his forehead, he noticed it was no longer warm. In conclusion, he was cured.

'I`m cured!' Daffy cried 'Oh yeah!'

Bugs leaned against the door frame.

'Told ya. You took your medicine, so you got better, simple'

Daffy nodded, climbing out of bed.

'Hey, it`s still quite summery outside, I`m gonna go out'

He walked out of the room, passing Bugs. The rabbit smiled.

But as he smiled, he found himself coughing rapidly for some odd reason.

Daffy looked back, a grin on his face.

'Uh oh, looks like your sick' He pulled out a medicine bottle and spoon from the nearby cupboard 'Looks like it`s my turn to play doctor'

Bugs gulped as he backed away slightly. Daffy`s grin only got wider as he advanced towards the rabbit.

Bugs shot past Daffy, running as fast as he could.

'Bugs Bunny you get back here!' The duck shouted after him and started to chase him around the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship Sparks

**Ok so it`s Bonfire Night A.K.A Guy Fox Night. So I decided to do a oneshot based on this certain night. I love Bonfire Night, it`s always so pretty! All the colours exploding in the sky, mixing together. Beautiful.**

**Blurb: It`s a beautiful night and Bugs and Daffy find themselves getting closer to one another. All under the colourful sky. **

**Warning: It is kinda Baffy Baffy and involves a ****_bit _****of kissing. Just a warning. **

'This is nice'

'Yeah, I wish we could do this all the time'

The two lay on the grassy hill, watching the colours explode in the black sky.

'Bugs, do you ever wish that things were simpler and better?'

'All the time Daff, but life is what it is. You can`t change it' The two watched as another firework, gold this time, shot through the air 'Besides, why would I want to change this?'

The rabbit squeezed the duck`s hand. The duck squeezed it back.

(You are probably all wondering how this came to be. You're all probably asking, why are they two on a hill watching fireworks together? Well, let`s turn back the clock...)

LTLTLTLT

'Daff come on! It`s just one night! It`s generous of Speedy to invite us out to a fireworks festival'

'What do I care if some little mouse invited me to sit on a hill bored while a bunch of stuff gets shot up into the sky and later explodes. In short, I`m not going!'

'Daff you have to go!'

'You can go if you want but I`m not!'

Bugs sighed. He went over to the door.

'Fine. I`ll see you later'

The rabbit left, leaving the duck alone in the house.

LTLTLTLT

It had been fine for a while. Then Daffy had started to get bored. He felt guilty.

He had just decided he wasn't going. Those words he had said, they hadn't been planned.

He hadn't even taken it into thought. It was just for one night after all...

The duck then ran out the door. He ran faster than he had ever ran before.

He made it just in time.

LTLTLTLT

Bugs had just been sitting on that hill, hunched up sadly. Bonfire Night was meant to be a happy night. It wasn't for him.

He had wanted Daffy to come; it would have made the night complete.

But the duck wasn't there, so the night wasn't fun. Not at all.

Then he felt an arm go around him.

The rabbit looked up, turning slightly. Daffy smiled at him. Bugs face was filled with happiness.

The two then spent the entire night together, cuddled up under the stars on that hill.

LTLTLTLT

The two lay there for a while. Then they sat up. Bugs looked at Daffy and smiled.

'Thanks Daff'

Daffy was a bit confused. 'For what?'

'For coming. This night has been fantastic. Thanks'

And with that, the rabbit placed a small kiss on Daffy`s cheek. Then he lay back on the grass.

Daffy`s eyes literally popped out of his sockets. Bugs Bunny had just kissed him on the cheek! The duck felt like he was going to faint. Bugs Bunny, his roommate, his best friend, the rabbit with no regrets, had just kissed him on the cheek.

Daffy smiled. Bugs was the rabbit that had no regrets. So he wouldn't regret that.

The duck lay back on the grass beside Bugs, doing his best to put his arm round him. Bugs smiled.

The two looked up just as a multicoloured firework went off high in the air. The two relaxed and cuddled close together, watching the rest of the fireworks.

And watching from afar behind them, was Speedy Gonzales. He smiled.

'I knew I just needed a special event to bring them together'

He watched as the two held each other's hands and got closer.

'And I hope they`re happy together'

He went away, leaving the two to the rest of their night.

**I know it`s short, but I loved writing it! Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Bump In The Night

**Sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy and haven`t had a chance to post anything on FanFiction. **

**Ok, so this is a request from Nobody Important. I know my last oneshot Friendship Sparks was a bit unlike Bugs and Daffy. I was a bit distracted when I was writing it and it ended up like that. **

**Anyway, here we go. Remember if you have any requests, feel free to post them in the reviews and I`ll have a look. Thanks. **

**Blurb: It`s late at night and Bugs ad Daffy are settling down for the night when they hear a noise. It seems to be coming from downstairs. What could it be? **

'Goodnight Bugs'

'Night Daff'

The two snuggled into their duvets and pillows, ready to drift off to Dreamland for the night. Then they heard a noise...

The rabbit and duck sat up fast in their beds, a shocked look on their faces. They got up out of bed, opened their doors and stood on the landing.

The two looked at each other.

'What was that?' Daffy asked.

A worried look crossed Bugs face. 'I think someone broke into the house'

LTLTLTLT

'Oh my god. A robber. What do we do?! What do we do?!'

'Daff-'

'I knew it! I knew they would come back one day! I was right!'

'Daffy-'

'We need a plan of action! We need to call the police, the fire department, the president, my mum-'

'Daffy!'

'What?!'

'Would you calm down?!' Bugs rubbed his sore head 'It`s probably just a cat outside or somethin'

Daffy jumped to the rabbit`s side, leaning towards him awkwardly.

'But what if it`s not?! What if it`s a monster?! Then what?!' Images filled the duck`s head. 'It could eat me! Oh my god, I never even thought of that! I need protection!'

The duck ran to the nearby closet. Bugs rolled his eyes. The rabbit then started going downstairs, going to see what the noise really was.

It was dark and he couldn't see. Which meant he couldn't find a light switch.

Bugs continued walking, trying to be careful. Then he felt something tap his shoulder.

'Excuse me-'

'Aaaaaahhhh!'

Bugs shot up the stairs, running into the closet where Daffy was getting his 'protection'.

'What are you-?'

'There`s somethin out there. It touched me'

Daffy gasped. 'Do you need disinfected?'

'What? No! At least I don't think so'

The two sat in silence. They heard another noise. It was louder this time. It sounded like something had just smashed. Bugs and Daffy looked at each other.

'What was that?' Daffy asked.

'I dunno' Bugs replied.

Then he got an idea. He grabbed the duck and pushed him out of the closet.

'Hey, what gives?!'

'It`s your turn to go see'

Bugs closed the door. Daffy gulped.

He took a couple of steps towards the stairs then stopped. He looked down. There was nothing but darkness.

Gathering some courage, he started down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around himself, mostly to protect his precious feathers, not because of the cold.

Daffy went down all the stairs, stopping as he reached the bottom. 'I wonder if Bugs is right about that cat thing'

Then he heard something. His gaze was directed to the sofa where a figure sat.

'Excuse me-'

'Aaaaahhhh!'

Daffy had never run so fast in all his life! He usually had problems walking up the stairs and usually got Bugs to carry him.

But that wasn't a problem now.

The duck sped upstairs and opened the door to the closet. He ran in, closed the door behind him and clung on to Bugs.

The rabbit looked at the duck confused as the duck snuggled into him.

'What`s up duck?'

'I-It was t-there on t-the s-sofa, w-watching me'

'You ok Daff?'

'Do I look ok?! Bugs, I think there is definitely someone in our house. We`ve gotta do something!'

'I know, and I also know we can`t stay in here all night while somebody spends the night uninvited in our house. Do you agree?'

'Definitely, let`s go!'

The two crept out of the closet. They looked at each other and gulped before heading down the stairs together, preparing for the worst.

LTLTLTLT

The rabbit and the duck clung to each other as they went downstairs to investigate.

What or who was in their house? Could it be dangerous? Maybe.

Bugs gulped as the two reached the bottom of the stairs. Daffy gritted his teeth.

'Mother'

Bugs rolled his eyes, hearing Daffy`s mutters. He was a bit jittery as he searched for the light switch.

As the rabbit searched, Daffy could make out a figure sitting on the sofa. Bugs continued looking for the light switch.

Daffy saw the figure and swallowed hardly. He shook the rabbit`s shoulder firmly.

'Bugs! Bugs!'

The rabbit shrugged him off. 'Not now Daff, I`m trying to get the lights on'

'But-'

'Shut up! Gimme a minute!'

The rabbit found the light switch and flicked it. The lights turned on. The two turned, facing the sofa.

'Aaaaahhh!'

'Would ya stop screaming? It`s givin me a headache!'

The two stopped screaming. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

'I only dropped by to ask if I could borrow a couple of batteries!' Yosemite Sam said, crossing his arms.

Bugs and Daffy`s mouths dropped in shock.

'What?' Sam asked.

The rabbit and the duck looked at each other, nodding.

'GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!'

Sam ran, faster and faster. He was lucky to escape.

Bugs and Daffy sighed. The rabbit closed the door and went upstairs, the duck following.

LTLTLTLT

'Goodnight Bugs'

'Night Daff'

The two settled down again for the night, both very tired. And just as they were about to fall asleep, a voice was heard from downstairs.

'Just one battery?'

Bugs and Daffy growled in annoyance. They both shouted the same thing at the same time.

'Yosemite!'

The little man ran again. He would just go out and buy some in the morning.

'What happened to the rule of always being kind to your neighbours?' Sam muttered as he went to close his front door 'Stupid rabbit, stupid duck'

Bugs and Daffy heard this and said the same thing again.

'Stupid man'


End file.
